Unexpected
by champblaze
Summary: Summay inside..genre,,humor..drama...family..hurt/comfort ..rated m to be safe
1. Chapter 1

A/N...THIS IS MY SECOND SOIFON/MITSUOMI(OC) FIC...IT ENTAILS AFTER A WILD NIGHT BOTH HAVE RECIEVED AN UNEXPECTED SURPRISE IN THE FORM OF A BABY...CAN BOTH HANDLE THE CHANGE..CAN SOIFON FIND A WAY TO LOVE HIM OR WILL SHE JUST CONTINUE TO BE A COLD TO HIM...OOC ON SOME AND SET AFTER THE WINTER WAR...

DISCLAIMER..I DO NOT OWN BLEACH...

_zanpakuto_

**inner hollow**

[SHE SAYS I HATE YOU BUT SHE REALLY WANTS TO SAY I LOVE YOU...SHE SAYS GO AWAY BUT SHE REALLY WANTS TO SAY DONT LEAVE ME...]

* * *

**UNEXPECTED**

Mitsuomi Kiriyu groans to sun on his face and a massive hangover, turning over he finds out that he is not alone. A naked woman is next to him sound asleep, trying to sit up mitsuomi feels a dizzy spell coming on and lays back down. Mitsuomi tries to remember the previous night but draws a blank, "guys any luck...as to how did i get here?...and who my bed mate is?" he thought. The two spirits in his soul stayed silent, "_i do not know_" zetseui replies, "**some chick**" roku quipped. The woman next to him stirred moving the sheets and his eyes slowly widen seeing two white braids, "Oh Crap!" he mentally shrieked. Mitsuomi slowly lifted the sheets and saw he was naked as well, "No..no..no...no..." he thought, looking and seeing several black cat plushies. Mitsuomi clutched his black hair, while in his mind several chibi versions of him were freaking out, "We're in the belly of the beast!" one shouted. Another was rocking in the corner, "it had to be her..of all people" he muttered, "We need to escape!" a third shrieked. Mitsuomi slowly crawled out of bed carefully as not to the wake the angry hornet, "what happened last night?" he thought, "**you bagged soifon**" roku cackled. Mitsuomi crawled on the floor searching for his clothes and finds his black boxers briefs and his blue jeans, "i know last night was the party for winning the winter war but its blank after that" he thought, slipping on the boxers. Mitsuomi's head popped up like a meerkat, hearing a cough from the bed. Mitsuomi carefully peered up and saw soifon had turned over was looking right at him but thankfully her eyes were still closed. Mitsuomi wiped his brow and continued to search for his clothes and found his white tank undershirt and his boots, "cant go through the door" he thought. Mitsuomi carefully crawled to the window and slowly pushed it open with zetseui in his teeth, "easy...there we go" he thought. Mitsuomi howled in pain but quickly caught himself, looking back he saw two kunai in his butt and when looked to the bed, all the color in his face drained.

Soifon sat on the bed with a murderous glare and the sheet wrapped around her body, "what the Fuck are you doing in my room?!" she hissed. Mitsuomi looked like a deer in the headlights but instead of anwsering, he jumped out the window and ran screaming. Soifon ran to the window, "I Will Hunt you down and Castrate You!" she roared. Several squad members saw mitsuomi running and slipping on his clothes but one stopped him, "Chief whats wrong?" saburo asked. Mitsuomi started babbling and pointing but when a kunai buzzed past them. Saburo looked to see soifon fully dressed and her sword drawn, "Gio...step away from that dead man" she hissed. Mitsuomi was shaking like a cornered mouse but he suddenly performed several rapid handsigns and the two vanished. Soifon howled in anger and started searching the grounds for him and no one dared approach. Mitsuomi dropped to his knees, "saburo..i did a bad thing" he whispers. Saburo watches soifon storm around the grounds, "what did you do?...to make the captain so angry" he asked. Mitsuomi tried to find the words, "well from what i can deduce...somehow..some way...soifon and i had sex last night" he states. Saburo turned to him with a shocked gasp, "Huh..how..why" he stated, "I dunno..i woke with hangover...i need to esape" mitsuomi replies. Saburo grabs mitsuomi by his collar, "be a man chief...you faced worse...just walk right out the front door" he stated. Mitsuomi took a deep breath, "You're right...i have faced worse...i'm an adult..i can do this" he states, snapping his fingers. The barrier dispelled but before mitsuomi took one step, soifon appeared. Mitsuomi took one look at her then glanced to saburo, "I can't do it!" he howled, taking off in a full sprint. Hanataro Yamada was walking towards squad two with a report, when suddenly something whizzed by him. Hanataro yelped as he fell but when he tried to stand, he was stomped on by someone. Hanataro got to his feet, "that looked like captain soifon but what was she saying about castrating" he thought. Jushiro Ukitake stood at the senkai gate, when he suddenly heard screaming. Jushiro saw mitsuomi running for his life with an angry soifon closing in on him, "Jushiro-san...open the gate!" mitsuomi howled. The gate slowly opened and like a missile, mitsuomi lept through the gate before it opened completely. Soifon roared in frustration, "soifon..what is the matter?" jushiro asked. Soifon sheathes her sword, "t..that...bastard..he..he..." she started to say but started blushing. Soifon vanished in a flash, leaving a very confused jushiro. A senkai opened over karakura and mitsuomi flew out, "got away...but i need to find out what happened" he thought. Mitsuomi headed to kisuke's but realized that yoruichi was there and decided to try a different avenue.

XIXIX

Mitsuomi arrived at ichigo's school during their classes, "he's somewhere up there" he thought, staring at the windows. Ichigo was sitting in class when he felt a reiatsu burst, "who is that?" he thought. Ichigo turned to the window and saw mitsuomi standing the ledge and pointing to the roof, "come after class" mitsuomi stated. Ichigo headed to the roof to find mitsuomi staring at the clouds and cigarette in his mouth, "yo..ichigo" mitsuomi greeted. Ichigo sighed and took a spot next to him, "what do you want...i got class" he stated. Mitsuomi took a long drag, "I need to talk to you...you're the only one i can talk to" he stated. Ichigo glanced at him confused, "why me?...you're friends with hat n clogs and yoruichi" he asked. Mitsuomi blew some smoke, "I cant talk to them...i if i do..it will get back to someone" he stated, "now...you were at the party..right?" he added. Ichigo sighed remembering the ruckus they caused at the kuchiki mansion, "yea...what about it?" he asked, "Well did you see me there?" mitsuomi asked. Ichigo noticed mitsuomi was fidgetting, "yea...you were drinking with kuukaku...kyoraku-san and yourichi" he replied. Mitsuomi flicked his cigarette away, "ok...good...did you see soifon...captain of squad two" he asked. Ichigo sat silent thinking, "yea...she was with yoruichi but it seemed you were teasing her...then you two started drinking shot after shot...then before i left..you were both gone" he stated. Inside's mitsuomi's head the chibis were freaking out, "we're gonna to die!" one howled. Another was trying to calm the others, "please...its not as bad...it was just one night...no harm can come from this" he stated. The chibis looked at the sensible one and continued to howling and cry. Ichigo noticed mitsuomi but jerked when he started rolling on the ground, "what should i do?...i gotta go back in a month...she'll kill me...this is bad" he wailed. Mitsuomi suddenly stopped and tried to compose himself, "Who's the she...wait you mean soifon taicho?" ichigo asked. Mitsuomi nodded rapidly, "I woke up in her bed..naked...she woke before i could escape and chased me through the seireitei...now do see why i didnt talk to them" he explained. Ichigo scratched his head, "yea but it was just one night..you two are adults...besides...i doubt she would kill you in public" he stated but when he turned and saw mitsuomi on the ground with a blank stare. Ichigo waved a hand, "i'm so dead...i can never sleep again" mitsuomi mumbled and ichigo sweatdropped.

IXIXI

Soifon woke to the sun on her face, an unusal feeling of fatigue was keeping in her in bed. It had been just over three weeks since mitsuomi escaped her clutches but she knew he had to come back. Soifon sat up and quickly ran to her bathroom and tossed her cookies, "again..its been like this for days" she thought. Soifon also noticed other changes, having to go the bathroom alot, her appetite increased and her period had not appeared in nine days and to top it off her breasts felt tender. Soifon chalked it all to stress and left it at that. Soifon showered and got ready for a monthly checkup with unohana, due in part to unohana seeing her in such a weakend state. Soifon heads to squad four and was led to unohana office, "good morning soifon..still feeling sick" isane asked. Soifon nodded and isane opened the door, "good morning soifon..please sit" unohana greeted. Soifon sat down, "ok..you told you been ill for a few weeks right?" unohana asked. Soifon nodded, "can you tell what kinda symptoms...frequent bathroom trips...fatigue...change in appitetie...tenderness of the breasts and no menstal cycle" unohana asked. Soifon sat silent, "no...nothing like that" she lied and unohana nodded "ok...could be food poison but to be safe..when was your last sexual encounter?" unohana asked. Soifon stiffened, "um...almost a month ago" she replies, "ok..did your partner use protection?' unohana asked and soifon shook her head. Unohana went to a drawer and pulled a cup, "now soifon..i would like to pee in this cup...then i can tell what wrong with you" she stated. Soifon took the cup with a scowl and headed to the bathroom and filled it. Soifon sat in silence, "why would...no...he's not that foolish" she thought. The door opened and unohana entered with the results, "well soifon..its seem congratulation are in order...you are Pregnant" she stated. Soifon's storm grey eyes widen, "I'm...What?!" she shouted, before fainting.

Soifon awoke to a white ceiling, "_I cant believe..you're preggers_" suzumebachi quipped. Soifon sat up quickly, "pregnant...impossible..it was once...that bastard..I'm going to Kill Mitsuomi" she whispers, "So mitsuomi is the father" a voice stated. Soifon turned to see unohana, "retsu..tell me this a joke" she stated, "i can assure you..its not...in a few days you will be one full month into your pregnacy" unohana replies. Soifon sighs into her hands, "it was One drunken night...now my life is ruined" she whispers. Unohana tries her best to comfort soifon but she knew when her clans finds out, it will become far more complicated. Soifon's head quickly popped up when she sensed a trace of a familar reiatsu, "bastard" she hissed, quickly leaving the room. Unohana realized and quickly followed, "oh no..i have stop her" she thought. Mitsuomi walked through the main senkai gate carrying a duffle bag. Now wearing a sleeveless shihakusho with slimmed pants with black english riding boots, a silver hooded sleeveless jacket, arm length black gloves and red scarf around his neck. Lt Sasakibe stood waiting, "good to see again chojiro-san" mitsuomi greeted, "as to you kiriyu...the soutaicho is waiting for you...also captain unohana will provide you will lodgings" sasakibe stated. Mitsuomi had no time to react, when a pair of hand were wrapped around his neck. Sasakibe jumped when he saw soifon choking the life out of mitsuomi, "You Bastard...you have defiled me...I'll Kill you" soifon hissed. Unohana after several attempts pulled soifon off mitsuomi, "Soifon remember where you are" she stated. Soifon blinked and her eyes widen, seeing several people. Mitsuomi was the ground wheezing, "geez..what the hell" he wheezed, "Mitsuomi please come to squad four..we need to discuss something" unohana stated, as she and soifon flashed away. Mitsuomi arrived to squad four and followed the paths to unohana office. Mitsuomi slowly opened the door and poked his head to see unohana and a fuming soifon, "ano..is she unarmed?" he caustiously asked. Unohana nodded and mitsuomi slowly entered and took a seat, "mitsuomi..one question...did you and soifon have sex about a month ago?" unohana asked. Mitsuomi's left eyebrow twitched as he glanced soifon's way and his eyes slowly widen, "ano...yea...it was the night of the party" he stated, slowly standing and edging towards an open window. Unohana rose from her seat and stopped him from escaping, "please do not run" she smiled and started to explain.

IXIXIX

Isane walked towards unohana's office when she heard this high pitch scream, rushing the to the door. Isane opened it to find mitsuomi on the ground with a little white spirit floating from his mouth. Soifon got up from her seat and kicked mitsuomi, "get up jackass...freaking drama queen" she huffed. Mitsuomi opened his eyes, "unohana taicho...did i hear you right...is soifon..having a litter" he stated. Soifon this time punched him the face, "I'm pregnant because of you" she hissed but mitsuomi tuned her out. Inside his head the chibis were searching frantic for the senible chibi but found him hanging from the ceiling, "oh...its worse...she will kill us for sure" one howled and the others broke down. Mitsuomi tuned back in to soifon as she finished, "what are you going to do?" she stated. Mitsuomi stood then dropped to one and took soifon's hand, "Shaolin Fon...will you marry me?" he stated. A pin dropping silence filled the room, "what did you say?" soifon stated, her voice dripping with venom. Mitsuomi looked like deer, "I said..will you marry me...isnt that the right thing to do" he replies. Soifon grabbed him by the jaw, "you get me pregnant..now you wanna marry me...have you always been this stupid" she stated. Mitsuomi shook his head, "My anwser is no...i'll gonna make you suffer for this" she stated, punching him and leaving. Soifon arrived at her office, "_why did you say no?_" suzumebachi asked, "he only proposed because i'm..preg...i'm with child...he doesnt love me" she replies. Soifon sat at his desk, "_how do you know?_" suzumebachi stated but soifon stayed silent.

Mitsuomi meanwhile sat in unohana's office, "so she's pregnant...geez...wait till her clan finds out..they'll make get an abortion or worse try disown her" he stated. Unohana places a cup of chai tea on the desk, "is that why you proposed..to at least try to save her the problem with her clan?" she asked. Mitsuomi nodded as he sipped the tea, "yea...she's hard headed...i know..i'm not ideal husband material but at the least..the child has two parents" he stated. Unohana noticed mitsuomi's demeanor concerning soifon's unborn child, "well..you will have eight months to convince her otherwise...Now concerning your qualifaction for becoming the next captain of squad five...Yamamoto Soutaicho has agreed to test you in...Kido...Zanjutsu and Hakuda" she explained. Mitsuomi rose from seat, "Hai...and thanks for the heads up" he smiled, heading to his room. Unohana watched but she knew he was putting on an act, "he always tries to hide his true feelings...inside he is happy at the prospect of being a father...but soifon will do her best to deny him that but i wonder...will she change her mind as time passes" she thought. Mitsuomi dropped his things at his room on the squad four grounds and decided to take a walk, "_you're taking the news quite...well as best as you can_" zetseui commented. Mitsuomi walked along a wall like balance beam, "i was shocked at first but...i need to be serious about this...i wont let this child..grow up without Both its parents...I know soifon hates me but I will not abandon this child" he thought.

IXIXIX

Soifon sat in silence at the SWA meeting, it had a week since she found out she was going to be a mother. Soifon had told no one but knew it would come out sooner rather than later, "something on you mind little bee?" yoruichi asked. Soifon blushed quickly turning, "No..Lady yoruichi...i have alot on my mind" she stated. Yoruichi arched an eyebrow but continued to listen to rangiku gossip, "did you hear about this new arrvial in the seireitei...he's trying to the next captain of squad five" rangiku stated. Momo listened intently, "do you know his name..since he may become my captain soon" she asked. Rangiku shrugged her shoulder, "i dunno but i hear he'd really good looking" she states. Isane raises her hand, "um...i know him...he saved me in hueco mundo...his name is Mitsuomi Kiriyu" she stated. Rangiku cracked a smirk, "ohh...is that all" she smiled and isane started blushing. Yoruichi glanced at soifon and saw the look of disdain on her face, "ladies..i give you a little info on mitsuomi...back when i was captain of squad two..he was my fourth seat...but his skills were clearly higher than that...so its no shock he would be considered captain material...he has high reiatsu and the skills to match almost anyone in the goteijusantai...and he is very sexy looking" she stated. Soifon let out a slight grumble, "Lady yoruichi..you also forgot..he's a lazy...good for nothing...jackass" she huffed, causing the others to arch an eyebrow. Yoruichi tapped soifon's shoulder, "what wrong bee..you been moody lately..especially with mitsuomi...what did he do get ya pregnant" she smirked. Soifon stiffened and her eyes were wide, "yo soifon..i was kidding" yoruichi stated. Soifon quickly stood and left the meeting, leaving the others in shock, "really I was kidding" yoruichi stated, following her. Yoruichi found soifon in her office silently crying, "little bee..i just kidding you...dont cry" she soothed. Soifon wiped her tears, "its true..he..he got me pregnant and to top it off..he asked me to marry him" she stated. Yoruichi fell back into a chair in shock, "wow little bee...is having a little bee...well did you say yes?" she asked. Soifon looked up horrified, "No...he's wanted to because..i'm pregnant" she stated, "maybe he did..but he cares for you in his own way" yoruichi replies. Soifon scowls deeply, "he does not care and for that he will pay" she thought, "lady yoruichi..please tell no one" she stated and yoruichi reluctantly nodded.

Mitsuomi sat on a wall, when someone slapped him in the back of the head, "way to go..you ninny..getting lil bee pregnant" a voice said. Mitsuomi rubbed his head, "sorry...its just happened...besides..i'm not gonna flake on her" he stated, turning to yoruichi. Yoruichi sat down next to him, "is she still mad?" he asked, "yep...so you might wanna sleep with one eye open..at least til she gets over the shock of you getting pregnant" she replies. Mitsuomi's right eye twitched, "when will that happen?" he asked, "when she gives birth" yoruichi replies, smirking. Mitsuomi sweatdrops as yoruichi laughs at him. Sofion meanwhile stared at herself in the mirror, "i'm going to a mom in eight months...i'm susposed to be happy but i'm not...is it because he is the father" she thought. Soifon poked her tummy out to see how she looked, "hmm...i dunno" she thought, going to her desk and picked up the book that unohana gave her. Soifon sat at her desk and started reading, after a few minutes and several blushes, "its seems..i'll have to scale down my training and leave things to that buffon omaeda" she thought. Mitsuomi arrived at his room on the squad four grounds and found a book on his futon, "a man's guide to pregnancy" he whispers, lighting a cigarette. Mitsuomi read the book in a few minutes, "_you'll have to stop smoking and actually take care of her_" zetseui stated. Mitsuomi sighed and puts the cigarette out, "yea..and deal with her mood swings too" he whipsers.

IXIXIX

Mitsuomi woke up to the sun his face and something taped to his forehead, pulling it off he saw it was a picture of him asleep. Mitsuomi turned the picture over, "it would've been so easy...you defiler of my body" he reads. Mitsuomi's eyes widen, "i dunno..if i can deal with eight months of this" he thought. Soifon walked through her division, feeling good because she had scared mitsuomi with the pictiure. Soifon opened her office door to find someone from her clan waiting, "So..when were you going to tell the clan you are with child?" the older woman stated. Soifon glared at the woman, "Nice to see you too..Mother" she stated. Soifon sat down at her desk, "how did you find out?" she asked, "I have my ways...so where is my future son-in-law?" her mother replies. Soifon leaned back in her chair with a scowl, "there is no son-in-law...i will not marry that fool" she replies. Soifon's mother turned sharply, "you would bring disgrace to our family by Not marrying him...well then terminate the pregnancy" she stated. Soifon slammed her palm on the desk, "I Will Not...I will give birth to this child...our clan's next heir" she stated. Soifon's mother looked her in the eye, "Then find a way to satisfy the clan" she stated, leaving. Soifon pinched the bridge of her nose, "_wow...so protective of the rugrat_" suzumebachi commented, "Shut Up" soifon replied.

IXIXXI

Mitsuomi walked onto the squad four training ground, "it will have to do" he thought, seeing the neglected area. Mitsuomi found some old training dummies and found some tape, rope and wood to reenforced them, "alrite..this will do" he whispers. Mitsuomi slips off his jacket, putting it on a bench with zetseui and his scarf. Mitsuomi slipped out of his top and started stretching his muscles, each pop or crack eased his tension. Mitsuomi walked to his first dummy and started with slow right jabs but started mixing in left, then progressing to a one-two combination. Mitsuomi picked the pace up adding knee strikes and kicks, causing the dummy to splinter and finally break with a gazelle punch. Unbeknownst to mitsuomi, he had acquired an audience of several squad four members and several members of the SWA. Mtsuomi postioned two dummies side by side with a third behind them and picked up zetseui, "whats he doing?" rukia asked. Rangiku shrugged her shoulder but didnt take her eyes off his chilsed body, "battojutsu" a voice stated. Rukia and rangiku turned to see unohana but before anyone could ask, a whoosh was heard. Rukia turned too see the dummies sliced in half, even the third one behind the two. Nanao adjusted her glasses, "he drew from his sheath...thats what battojutsu is...drawing from the sheath and killing in one blow" she explained. Mitsuomi slightly glanced back, "**hmm...got an audience**" roku quipped, "well better give em a good finale" he thought, smirking. Mitsuomi walked towards the last dummy but stopped a few inches from it, "what he's doing...no way he can strike from that distance" rukia stated. Nanao was about to anwser when a loud snap was heard, all present where shocked to see a large hole in the dummy but all noticed he never moved from his spot. Mitsuomi turned to his audience, "did you enjoy the show?" he smiled, "what did you do..to that last dummy?" rukia asked. Mitsuomi glanced to the dummy, "well..that technique is called hirazuki zero style...its a strike using the springs in the upper body to strike a target...at such a close range its immpossible to dodge" he explained. Mitsuomi picked up his things and left the group with bow and a smile.

IXIXIX

The next day mitsuomi headed to the academy for his kido proficiency test but was stopped by soifon. She stood arms crossed and a set of papers in her hand, "seeing that..i woke up alive..you left me alone" mitsuomi stated. Soifon sighed while handing him the papers, "i need you to read this and sign it" she stated. Mitsuomi stared at the papers with confusion, "Why do i have to sign this...is this some marriage thing?" he asked. Soifon rubbed her forehead, "No...this document will absolve you of any rights to child...my mother found out and this will satisfy the clan...when the child is born..it will be raised by my family and groomed to be the next heir of the fon clan" she explained. Mitsuomi stood silent looking through the papers, "so you just expect me to just give up my rights to child because your mother found out...to coin your phrase..have you always been this stupid?" he stated. Soifon's eyes narrowed, "Just sign the paper...that night was a mistake besides its the least you can do" she shot. Mitsuomi chuckled slightly shaking his head, "Why do you even care?...you didnt care back then..you vanished without a trace..then you pop back up and got me pregnant...Look honestly back then i appreciated the help from time to time but we were never friends" soifon stated. Mitsuomi got in soifon's face, "Really...How can you say I dont care...back then whenever we went into battle..i made sure you were ok...i tried to comfort you when yoruichi left..despite the fact we fought all the time..So dont say i didnt care" he half shouted. Soifon glared and got in his face despite the height difference, "I can take care of myself..I didnt need you to babysit me...Besides you showed how much you cared by leaving and handing me the mess of fixing the squad...If you suspossedly cared about me you shouldn't of left me!...Now you're trying to be a Captain...You're right i was devastated by lady yoruichi's departure but you used it to steal my innoccence and then you took off...I never meant anything you but a good Fuck!" she shouted. Mitsuomi scoffed throwing his hands in the air, "Finally..finally..you say whats really bothering you...I asked you..if you wanted to keep going and you said yes...All this dancing around was really Fucking annoying...So i'll just cut to the chase!...You wanna know why i left?!...I wanted to Kill the man who went after my friends...kisuke was my friend...tessai...shinji...hachi...hiyori..lisa..l ove..rose...mashiro..kensei..they were my friends too and the man who was cause was walking free...That night was my one chance...i didnt have time to think or tell you...I knew you had potential to the captain...Sosuke left me for dead...So you would rather have died with me..You forgave yoruichi..So Why not me?!..You know what...forget it..I dont have time for this" he shot. Mitsuomi brushed past soifon but stopped, "If you knew me at all..You Never would have brought this...I will let not my child be raised by A Cold Hearted Bitch like you!" he shouted, ripping the papers and vanishing. Soifon stood seething with anger and soon followed.

Mitsuomi arrived at the academy, where the soutaicho and Captains Unohana, Ukitake and Kuchiki were waiting, "sorry..i'm late" he stated, bowing. Ukitake and Unohana gave him a smile, while byakuya glared and the soutaicho only nodded. Mitsuomi saw several academy students performing kido on dummies, "mitsuomi your test is to perform the several kidos of your choice with no problems" jushiro stated. Mitsuomi nodded and walked on the field, several the students were in shock as he started, "hado #4 Byakurai" he recited, destroying one dummy. Mitsuomi pointed to another dummy, "hado #33 Sokatsui" he recited, "hado #63 Raikoho" he recited also, destroying several dummies. The students were awe struck but mitsuomi saw soifon out the corner of his eye, "you kids might wanna go stand by the captains" he stated. Mitsuomi turned to the Captains, "You might wanna put up a barrier to protect those kids...i'm about to use a high level kido" he stated, glaring at soifon. Unohana noticed the exchange between soifon and mitsuomi, "Go ahead let see what you got" soifon stated, returning the glare. Mitsuomi turned back to the field and lifted his left hand skyward with index and middle straight out, "Seeping crest of Turbidity!...Arrogant vessel of Lunacy!...Boil forth and Deny!...Grow numb and flicker!...Disrupt thy sleep!...Crawling queen of iron!...Eternally self-destructing doll of mud!...Unite!...Repulse!...Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness!...Hado #90 Kurohitsugi!" he recited. The students eyes were wide and their mouths open as the black box surrounded the ten dummies and when it vanished, all ten were completely destroyed. Mitsuomi looked back to see soifon gone, unohana and ukitake were in slight shock. Byakuya never showed anything and the soutaicho just stared, some of the student started clapping, "Will that surfice...Soutaicho?" mitsuomi stated, bowing. Yamamoto rose from his seat, "that will...surfice...you next test is Zanjutsu" he stated. Mitsuomi bowed, "concerning that...i'd like spar with Captain Zaraki...I feel it would be good for us both" he stated. Yamamoto opened one eye and slightly chuckled, "I see...I will inform him the day of the test...no need for him to attack you unnecssarily" he stated, leaving. The group bowed and the students were left to digest what they saw, "i didnt know you could do that" jushiro asked. Mitsuomi chuckled sheepishly, "to be honest..it was the first time with the full incantation...i heard sosuke used it so..i tried my hand" he smiled. Unohana watched mitsuomi leave and soon followed. Mitsuomi reached a hall and stumbled, leaning on a wall. Unohana turned the corner to see him, "that was dangerous...and you used alot reiatsu" she stated. Mitsuomi chuckled standing up straight, "yea but..i was a little pissed at someone..so i showed off..sorry" he stated. Unohana could tell who he was talking about, "mitsuomi please come to my office..after you rest a bit" she stated and mitsuomi nodded.

IXIXIX

Soifon wanted to rip her braids out, "that sonofabitch...how dare he talk to me like that" she thought. Suzumebachi manifested and flew around the office, "_you really pissed him off...thats what zetseui said anyway_" she commented. Soifon looked up, "you spoke to his zanpakuto?" she asked, "_we used to talk all the time...and now that he is back..we can again...look remember what he said..if you knew me at all..you never would've brought that paper...zetseui said that really hurt him_" suzumebachi stated. Soifon scoffed, "so that jackass has feelings" she quipped, suddenly a hell butterfly flew and delivered a message for her to go to squad four. Soifon arrived at unohana's office to find mitsuomi, "What are you doing here?!" they both stated. Mitsuomi stood from his seat, "I was just leaving" he snapped, "please sit both you" unohana stated, smiling. Mitsuomi and soifon glared at each other but sat with a huff, "now...judging by your interaction just now and at the test..its seems you both have a problem with each other" unohana stated. Mitsuomi crossed his arms, "I'll say...she tried to get me to sign over my rights as the father of our baby" he stated. Soifon glared his way, "is this true...soifon?" unohana asked, "Yes...but he ripped them up and called me a cold hearted bitch" soifon shot. Unohana glanced his way now, "i regret saying but at the time i was really pissed off...she should try to see it from my side...look i get her clan is after her to do something but if she tried to see it from my side...she would know that was a cruel move" mitsuomi stated. Soifon sucked her teeth, "what does that even mean..your side..what about my side?" she stated. Mitsuomi glanced her way, "its like it sounds...if you took the time to get to know me...you think i'm lazy..good for nothing but today..i should you that im not...so stop judging me" he shot. Soifon arched an eyebrow, "Really...then should practice what you preach...you say i'm cold hearted but like it or not..i'm pregnant with your child" she shot back. Unohana watched them go back and forth as if she was not in the room, "excuse me..you two seem to fight alot...it seems the two have feelings for each other other than the obvious...you fight because you care a great deal about each other" she stated. Mitsuomi and soifon looked at each other but quickly turned to unohana, "It isnt like that all!" both shouted. Unohana noticed the two were blushing, "Now...the two of you are forever linked by this child...i think its time we tell the soutaicho" she stated. Mitsuomi glanced at soifon, "um can it wait a little while...i need to deal with something first...just three days" he stated. Unohana looked a him puzzled, "do you have to go to the living world?" she asked. Mitsuomi stood and headed to the door, "no..just the northern rukon...something i've put off for too long" he stated. Unohana noticed the sadness in his voice, "then hurry and get it done" soifon stated. Mitsuomi bowed to unohana and soifon soon followed. Soifon returned to her division but stopped, "_way to go dummy...you still didnt understand_" suzumebachi stated. Soifon sat down at her desk, "what are babbling about?" she thought, "_he was sad..when he said he was leaving...the trip must be hard for him...maybe we should scope it out...zetseui gave me a tip..55th district northern rukon..a villiage near a river_" suzumebachi stated.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N...FIRST CHAPTER IS DONE...I DECIDED TO MAKE THIS ONE LONG TO GET THE PLOT STARTED...IT WILL TOTAL THREE CHAPTERS..THE NEXT ONE DEALS WITH SOIFON'S SECOND TRIMESTER AND THE THIRD BEING THE BIRTH AND THE BABY'S FIRST YEAR...ALSO IN THE SECOND...SOIFON REALIZES HIS WORDS...I ASLO I WILL USE A BIT OF THE REIGAI FILLER FOR THE SECOND CHAPTER...IT WILL HAVE BOTH A SOIFON REIGAI AND MITSUOMI REIGAI..JUST TO ADD A FIGHT TO IT BUT IT WILL HAPPEN IN SEIREITEI AND KARAKURA...THANK YOU FOR READING...LIKE..REVIEW...FOLLOW...AND STAY FROSTY..


	2. Chapter 2

A/N...WELCOME BACK...CHAPTER TWO IS HERE...SO ENJOY THE SHOW...FOR REIGAI MITSUOMI AND SOIFON...IT WILL BE REIMITSU AND REISOI..ALSO...LIKE..REVIEW...FOLLOW

DISCLAIMER...I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR MUSIC USED

* * *

CH2...

Soifon arrived at village near a river in the northern rukon district 55, "is this the village?" she thought, "_yep i sense a trace of zetseui_" suzumebachi stated. Soifon adjusted her cloak, opting to leave her hoari behind, "alrite" she thought. Soifon noticed people working in the fields and fishing, "their manner of clothing is vastly different from the inner districts" she thought. Some of the people noticed her but most ignored her as she entered the village, "a trace of his reiatsu is in that noodle shop up ahead" she thought. Soifon neared the shop and saw two people sweeping, "I'm amazed he came back...the last time we saw him was when he broke your nose" one stated. The other man huffed, "and your arm true...but i know better now...he did kill boss dae and katsuhiro but to think the boss was a hollow" he stated. Soifon pasts the men but wonders who they are talking about as she enters the shop. Several people look up but continued eating, "can i help you?" a voice stated. Soifon turned to see a young of about tweleve with brown hair in a bun, "i'm looking for someone...a mitsuomi kiriyu" soifon stated. The little girl's brown eyes lit up, "you mean big brother..please take a seat..i'll get my mom" she stated. Soifon took a seat and watched the girl run behind the counter, "_do you think its his sister?_" suzumebachi stated, "they look nothing alike" soifon replies. A woman appeared from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron, "hello i'm Aoi...my daughter Ai says..you're looking for mitsuomi" she stated. Soifon nodded as aoi sat down, "how do you know him?" soifon asked. Aoi looked around the shop, "we grew up together and he saved my life...um how do you know him?" she states. Soifon shifted slightly, "we work together...i am soifon...forgive me for asking out of the blue...but what was he like as a child?" she stated.

Aoi sighed sadly, "well...he was pretty much an orphan...his father had passed away before he was born and his mom after childbirth...he had a grandmother and uncle but they despised him...because of it the adults too and in turn the children...they tormented him constantly...calling him demon child or smiling demon because even as they did...he always smiled but to me it was a smile to hide his pain...well he had a sister to raise him...she knew his mom but she killed by a hollow...after that they shunned him more...my grandpa took him in...taught him to read and write...he loved reading...he sat just over there eating ramen and reading" aoi explained, finally pointing to a table. Soifon noticed someone sitting there but paid them no mind, "i had no idea about his childhood...the way you talk about him...you must really care about him?" she asked. Aoi blushed slightly, "i'll admit i had crush..when he popped back in my life...he saved me and ai from some bandits...but we will just be friends...what about you?" she stated. Soifon huffed but she was blushing, "has he been here?" she asked, "well he came in ate ten bowls of ramen and headed to visit the graves" aoi replies. Soifon looked at aoi confused, "ok..when leave the shop..head left to the edge of town..then follow the path to a fork...then go right..you cant miss em" aoi explains. Soifon rises from her seat and bows, "thank you" she states, leaving. Aoi watches soifon leave, then walks to the table to she pointed to, "was that good enough..mitsuomi?" she stated. Mitsuomi removed his hood, "yea...thanks aoi" he stated, getting up to hug her and Ai, "dont be a stranger..ok" aoi states and mitsuomi only waves. Soifon follows the paths and finds the remains of a house and finds two graves past the foundation, "who could they be?" she thought. Soifon brushes the plants away but finds no names, "Yukiko and Meyrin" a voice said. Soifon turned to see mitsuomi with a bottle of sake in his hand, "my mom and sister's graves" he whispers. Mitsuomi sat crosslegged in front of the graves, patting the ground for soifon to sit next to him, "I barely remember her..meyrin told me she was nice and gentle...my dad..i know less about...my grandma and uncle despied me..and to this day..i dont know why...but no matter how much they cursed or tormented me...i always smiled" he stated, taking a swig of the sake. Mitsuomi poured some on both graves, "I didnt know...and i gave you those papers...I'm Sorry" soifon whispers. Mitsuomi sighed, "I'm Sorry too..for what i said...its just when you told me..part me of was and is happy...a chance to be parent...to give the child a better childhood than i had" he whispers. Mitsuomi pours the rest of the sake on the stones and says a silent pray, "come on we should head back...i think we should go to karakura town till you give birth" he stated. Soifon got to her feet, "why...retsu is here" she states, "i just got this lousy feeling" he replies. Soifon bows to the graves and then walks side by side with mitsuomi but both didnt notice or care that they were holding hands.

IXIXIX

Mitsuomi and Soifon arrive back to the northern gate to see someone waiting, "Lady Yoruichi!" soifon shouted. Yoruichi immediately hugged soifon, "good you're both still you" she stated, "whats going on?" mitsuomi asked. Yoruichi cleared her throat, "we have a problem..someone name kageroza inaba has replaced several member of the goteijusantai with mod soul clones...fighting has broken out all over the seireitei...even the soutaicho...they even attacked in karakura...kisuke got those that were there back...right we need to free the captured Captains and Lts to stop kageroza" she explained, "Hidoi...yoruichi-sama telling kageroza-sama's plan" a voice mocked. Soifon and Mitsuomi's eyes widen seeing himself standing in front them with a smirk, "yoruichi..soifon..go on ahead..i'll deal with me" mitsuomi stated, taking off his cloak. Reimitsu chuckled waving his hand, "i dont mind...not like you will make a difference" he mocked. Soifon and yoruichi vanished in flash as mitsuomi slowly stepped forward, "so selfless but foolish..you're sending them to their death...no one can defeat kageroza-sama" reimitsu stated. Mitsuomi arched an eyebrow, "really..you're suspposed to be me but you serve a weak master...makes me wonder how he pulled it off" he stated. Reimitsu crossed his arms and tilting his head, "well maybe so...but at least i get strong opponents" he laughed. Mitsuomi started to laugh as well, "Mitsuomi since we are even terms of speed and power..what do you say we settle this with swords...no shikai or bankai" reimitsu stated, taking a battojutsu stance. Mitsuomi took his own battojutsu, "he's right..i dont sense any difference" he thought, "Alrite but tell me...how did your master create you?" he asked.

(song playing...Isshin Tenpuku Keikaku...Rurouni kenshin ost)

Reimitsu and mitsuomi inched closer, finally charging with simultaneous draw and sparks fly as scrap against each other. Reimitsu quickly charged using the shukuchi but mitsuomi dodged using his own, "you sure...you wanna know...well i guess i can tell before you die" reimitsiu smirked. Mitsuomi appeared behind him but reimitsu sidesteps the swing, "you passed through the dangai right?" reimitsu stated. Mitsuomi and reimitsu's moves mirrored each other, "you know squad 12 monitors the dangai..so Kageroza-sama sampled reishi from everyone who passed through and created us reigai from it" reimitsu explained. Mitsuomi swung wide but reimitsu parried and countered, slashing mitsuomi's shoulder, "So when i kill you..I'll be the orignal..hajaha" reimitsu cackled, sheathing his sword. Suddenly slashes started appears in the ground as he walked forward but mitsuomi stayed still, "quicksword huh?" mitsuomi thought. Mituomi swung with a clang and stopped reimitsu's quicksword in its tracks causing his eyes to widen, "Something wrong...i created the quicksword...i know its strengths and weaknesses...better keep moving..it wont work..otherwise" mitsuomi smirked. The pair unleashed their quickswords, anything caught the path was completely destroyed, both vanished and reappeared like lightning. Reismitsu skids to a halt with several gashes but mitsuomi had several of his own, "we are evenly matched but lets try one thing" reimitsu stated, taking a battojutsu stance but his right hand lower. Reimitsu smirked wide, "you know this move" he sneered, "Shutensatsu..combining the speed of shukuchi with a battojutsu draw" mitsuomi smirked, taking a normal battojusu stance. Reimitsu's eyes narrow, "i thought he'd take the shutensatsu stance...no matter..i kill him with his own creation" he thought charging. Mitsuomi and Reimistu vanished in flash but mitsuomi drew his sword, reimitsu manages to draw and parry the attack, displacing the wind around them. Mitsuomi however turned with the parry. Reimitsu raised his howling sword to deal a death blow but suddenly the wind was drawn back towards mitsuomi with him along with, "what is going on..i'm being pulled towards him...No..its the wind around us...the force of the attack was so great..it blew the wind away but it was delayed because I parried his attack with my own..now its being sucked back in" he thought. Reimitsu's eyes widen when he sees mitsuomi coming around with another battojutsu swing but he had no time to react as he slashed from right hip to left shoulder. Reimitsu spat a large amount of blood as he flew and collided with the ground, "Imp..Poss...ible" he gurgled. Mitsuomi glanced back, "every battojutsu style..i learned from my master talpa...involves two steps..you're never off guard" he stated, vanishing. Reimitsu's eyes started to dim, "what an attack...the first step had the sheath swinging with the draw..the second was the force of the spin...combining all these forces...his second swing was more powerful than first" he thought, turning back into a soul pill. (song ends)

IXIXIX

Soifon's eyes flickered seeing the full power of the reigai, "dammit" she thought, dodging senbonzakura's attacks. Soifon had no time dodge before being slammed into the ground by reigai kenpachi, "Soifon!" yoruichi shouted. Yoruichi tries to reach her but is slashed by reigai unohana, "i shouldnt have brought her given her condition" she thought. Kageroza cackled wildly but stopped, narrowly dodging a purple cero from above, "Man..you mad geniuses..just love hearing yourself talking...you even the mad laugh too..hahaha" a voice mocked. The smoke soon cleared revealing mitsuomi, "kiriyu mitsuomi...you've come to late" kageroza stated. Mitsuomi pointed zetseui at kageroza, "tsk..tsk...get it right..future gobantai taicho kiriyu mitsuomi...and just because your reigai are stronger..doesnt mean its over" he smirked. Mitsuomi slowly marched forward but glanced sideways to see soifon on the ground, "I told its too late for you all" kageroza sneered. Mitsuomi's eyes started to flicker as his reiatsu rose, "you're starting to pissing me off" he utters, charging. Mitsuomi and Kageroza traded blow for blow but kageroza used his raika to his advantage. Mitsuomi charged with a hirazuki strike but kageroza vanished, "you can not win" kageroza stated, appearing behind him. Mitsuomi staggerd as a blood sprayed from a wound on his chest, "what was that...its like he warped time" he thought, "Tremble Zetseui" he recites. Mitsuomi swings wide but kageroza dodges, "kiriyu shouldnt you be concerned with your fellow captains?" kageroza questioned. Mitsuomi glanced sideways see the other being overpowered, "we need to fall back for now" he thought. Mitsuomi held zetseui horizontaly, "Kaze ryu Odori!" he shouted, sending a blast of wind. Kageroza spun his raika, opening a portal sucking in the wind but mitsuomi appeared behind, "smart move but foolish" he sneered, sending mitsuomi's attack back at him. Mitsuomi blocked most of the attack but he now gashes all over his body, "Mitsuomi!...its useless..any attack you use..he can redirect" yoruichi shouted. Yoruichi and the other captains were now surrounded by the reigai, when a wall came down revealing jidanbo, kuukaku and ganju. Mitsuomi got to his feet, jumping off the railing to the ground below, erecting his barrier as kuukaku sent a raikoho at kageorza, "Get going..I'll hold em off!" he shouted. Mitsuomi raised his sword straight up with the hilt at his right shoulder, "Dragonstrike!" he howled. The blasts cleared a path for them but as he turned senbonzakura was nearly on him. Soifon barely opened her eyes to see the attack engulf mitsuomi, "dont die..you ninny" she thought, before passing out again.

Soifon opened her eyes again staring at the ceiling, "good you're awake..thank goodness" a voice said. Soifon glanced to yoruichi with her chest bandaged, "where are we...wait..the Baby" she stated, sitting up. Yoruichi patted her shoulder gently pushing her back down, "little bee...you got banged up but the baby is fine...and we're at kuukaku's place" yoruichi assured. Soifon sighed in relief but her breath hitched, "Mitsuomi?...he was" she asked. Yoruichi's demeanor turned sad, "well...he..he" she said, wiping a tear. Soifon's grey orbs teared up and widen, "no..no..he's...Not before I could tell him I.." she whispers. The doors slides open revealing mitsuomi in bandages, "yoruichi..i brought some tea...oh soifon you're awake..yokatta" he smiles. Yoruichi sighed loudly, "way to ruin it mitsuomi..she was about to confess her love for you" she stated. Mitsuomi sighed sitting down, "why must you always tease us...she will tell me in time" he stated, turning to a punch to the face. Mitsuomi fell back as soifon huffed, "how did get out you idiot" she stated, sitting up again. Mitsuomi held his bruised cheek, "I used utsusemi to escape..i'm crazy not stupid..i knew we were outclassed then...but more importantly..whats our next move?" he stated. Yoruichi crossed her arms, "we're outmatched right now and cut off from the living world...with kageroza controling the dangai...we're screwed" she stated. The trio sat in silence, "i got an idea...i can get to karakura" mitsuomi stated, "how?" yoruichi asked, "i can use the garganta" mitsuomi replies. Yoruichi scratches her chin, "that could work...you could get to the kisuke and give him a heads up" she states, "right...i'll get ready" mitsuomi replies. Mitsuomi got up to leave, "i'm glad you and the baby are ok" he smiled, closing the door. Soifon blushed slightly, "bee..you should go with him" yoruichi stated, "no..lady yourichi..i'm staying" soifon replies. Yoruichi looks soifon in the eye, "have you forgotten...you're having a baby...at least he can protect there...he watched over you despite his injuries" she stated. Soifon gasped slightly, glancing down and rubbing her stomach, "maybe you're right...when i took that hit..i was worried for my baby...ok..i'll go" she whispers.

IXIXIX

Mitsuomi sat on kuukaku's porch watching the sunset, "so how do you know how to open a garganta?" a voice asked. Mitsuomi turned to see soifon, "why are you so interested?" he asked, "i wanna know before we go" she replies. Mitsuomi stands up, "ok...before i joined the goteijusantai...i was apart of a mercernary band called the rokukage...on a job we met this guy named jinbei tarakune...he told us...he had found a way to open the garganta thanks to some hollow...it used handsigns...well after he lead us to hueco mundo...we were attacked and i was left behind...i learned the signs and escaped" he explained. Soifon sat in silence lost in thought, "Yo...bee you ready to go?" mitsuomi asked, "yea..lets go" she replies. Mitsuomi and soifon walked into an open area, "ikumosho" he stated, performing several handsigns. A rip appears in the air, finally opening into a garganta and the pair lept inside as it snapped closed. Mitsuomi took the lead in the darkness as soifon followed, "ne..do you think..we will have a boy or a girl?" he asked. Soifon started blushing, "you're seriously asking?" she states, "why not..besides..i'm trying lighten the mood" he replies. Mitsuomi chuckles, "just teasing...come on..we're almost there" he stated, as light started appear. The garganta ripped open above karakura as mitsuomi and soifon jumped out, landing on a building. Soifon wiped her brow, "you ok?" mitsuomi asked concerned, "i'm fine..a little winded" she replies. Mitsuomi sighed picking soifon bridal style, "put me down" she snapped but gasped, seeing the serious look on his face. Mitsuomi flashed stepped them to a park and purchased some water bottles, "drink up..then we go find the others" he stated. The two sat in silence, when they sensed surges of reiatsu but before they could act. A purple cero charged their way, mitsuomi managed to grab soifon and dodge the explosion. Mitsuomi and soifon landed on building, "You're too Late...Bro" a voice stated. Mitsuomi and soifon looked across from them see reimitsu with someone caressing his bandaged chest, "too late for what?!" mitsuomi stated. The person stepped out from behind reimitsu, "the girl is gone..kagroza-sama has her...darling" the person smirked. Soifon's jaw dropped seeing the person, she looked exactly like her except taller and bigger breasts. Reimitsu chuckled wildly, "like her...she's my soifon..My queen and she calls for your deaths...then we will be the originals" he sneered. Reisoi pointed at soifon, "its over for the goteijusantai..we reigai have surpassed the orignals..in more ways than one" she smirked, perking her breasts. Several ticks marks appeared on soifon's forehead, "dont let them goad you...besides big breasts arent that cool" mitsuomi stated. Soifon noticed as he said it he was staring at the reigai's chest, "Same goes for you" she snapped, slapping him. Mitsuomi rubbed his cheek, "so you're still kicking...but why are you here..your boss has the girl...no need for you to be here" he stated. Reimitsu crossed his arms, "as long as my core remains i exist as for a reason...its to pay you back for this" he smirked, ripping his bandages. Mitsuomi noticed the scar going from reimitsu's right hip to his left shoulder, "i carved this scar into me to level the playing field" reimitsu smirked. Mitsuomi performed several handsigns, "Oh...ryu shokei huh?...so to escape..you gotta die" reimitsu smirked, "My queen...do not interfere...just enjoy the show" he added, dropping to the street. Mitsuomi pulled off his red scarf and handed it to soifon, "when we start fighting...dont get involved" he stated, dropping to the street.

(song playing...Rules of Nature M.G.R. Revengeance soundtrack)

Mitsuomi and reimitsu stood face to face, "so why arent following kageroza back to the seireitei?" mitsuomi questions. Reimitsu smirks slightly, "its seems his plan is faulty...besides i got what wanted from him...an opponent worth fighting...i have your memories...you deny yourself...however i wont" he sneered. Mitsuomi's eyes narrowed, "think..i'm wrong...those scars are proof...you hesitated with kyohei...you tried to protect aoi and you failed against aizen...face facts you enjoy killing" reimitsu smirked. Mitsuomi threw off his coat, "you're right...i havent a good fight since i wiped out the black spider clan...the fight with yammy..only knocked off the rust...the old days were fun but they are in the past...I'm not fighting to enjoy killing but to protect" he stated. Reimitsu started to laugh wildy, cracking his limter and his reiatsu skyrocketed, "Let see who wins out!" he shouted. The twins charged and both had the same idea, "Ikkotsou!" both roared, slamming their left fist together. The shockwave created shattered windows and the ground but force threw mitsuomi into a building. Mitsuomi charged from the rubble, slamming a straight left to reimitsu's jaw but he countered with right cross. The fleury of punches unleashed rocked the area as neither gave an inch trading punches but both skidded back, unleashing their quickswords. Soifon watched them flash in and out sight, "i've never see him so serious" she states, "its because my darling is strong..mitsuomi loves strong opponents" a voice stated. Soifon gripped her sword as reisoi appeared, "relax..i'm not going to kill you..Yet...i'll let watch the man you love die..then i'll end your lives" reisoi smirked. Soifon's eyes narrowed, "i dont love him..." she snapped. Reisoi smirked, "really...i have your memories...he was your first love..well behind yoruichi of course...you may say..you hate him but the truth is you love him" reisoi stated. Before soifon could retort an explosion rocks the area, turning to the source she see mitsuomi skipping back with several cuts.

(song playing...perfect cell theme techno remix...dbz)

Mitsuomi dodges reimitsu's ceros and fires byakurais, "i get what you're thinking...worried about soifon...dont worry though...my queen wont kill her" reimitsu stated. Mitsuomi charged with rapid hirazuki strikes but reimitsu counters with his own, "'i'm not...she can take care of herself" mitsuomi shot. The fluery of strikes come halt as the tips of the blades meet, "she cares about ya know" remitsu states. Mitsuomi fires a sokatsui but reimitsu dodges, "I know that...she's hard headed but can be soft and gentle...so that why..I Cant Lose!" he half shouted, flaring his reiatsu. Mitsuomi unleashed his shikai, "Dragonstrike!" he howled, slamming zetseui downward. Reimitsu narrowly dodged as the wailing attack carved up half the street, "Kori no ryu Odori" reimitsu countered. The ice charged like missile but mitsuomi stood firm, "Kaze ryu Odori!" he shouted, and wind slices the ice to pieces. Mitsuomi appeared above, "Kori no ryu Odori!" he shouted, "Tsuchi ryu Odori!" reimitsu countered. The ice collided with the earthen barrier but when the smoke cleared reimitsu was gone. Mitsuomi had no time to react before struck by a flame wrapped in lightning, "Mitsuomi!" soifon shouted. Reimitsu landed in front of the crater with his bankai in hand, "looks like..I Win or Do I" he smirked, turning to block mitsuomi's swing. Mitsuomi skips back with a trickle of blood on his forehead and half his top missing, "you Didnt" he utters. Mitsuomi raises his sword, "Bankai..Kurai Heiki Zetseui!" he shouted, resting the scythe on his shoulder. Soifon appears next to him, "i told you to stay out off this" mitsuomi states, "i'm not content watching you get your ass kicked" she stated. Reisoi landed next to Reimitsu, "darling..the fight is getting boring" she whined, "stop acting like that!" soifon snapped. Reimitsu caresses reisoi cheek, "do not fret my queen..i'm about to end it...why dont you take soifon somewhere safe" she smiled. Reisoi squealed in delight, "of course darling" she purred, vanishing and grabbing soifon. Mitsuomi try to stop her but she vanished, "Sate...how to end...ryu jigoku maybe...naw burning you to death is no fun...Oh i know" reimitsu smirked. (song ends)

IXIXIX

Reisoi dropped soifon on the roof of a building, "Now its about to end...tell me do you what makes mitsuomi a step above the other vizards?" reisoi asked. Soifon got to her feet, "dont care...sting all enemies to death suzumebachi" she recited. Soifon charged reisoi but her speed was faster, "you seem tired..is it because of the baby" reisoi smiled, causing soifon to gasp. Reisoi appeared behind soifon, wrapping her arms around soifon's waist, "his reiatsu is inside you...you should take batter care..oka-san" she whispers. Soifon starts to feel dizzy but shakes if off, "just relax and watch him die..then i send you and the baby with him" reisoi sneered. Mitsuomi glances soifon's way, "i need to end this..now" he thought. Reimitsu smirked, "You shouldnt worry...she wont die till you do" reimitsu sneered. Reimitsu impaled his scythe into the ground, "i know the perfect way to kill you...Stop me if you this phrase...I Commit Mental Treason" he smirked. The wind picked up as reimitsu's reiatsu flared wildly, cracking the street and windows, mitsuomi shielded his eyes but saw the white milky liquid cross reimitsu's body. Soifon looked on wide eyed, "this is real power..mitsuomi is true vizard...his mask can be his whole body" reisoi sneers. The smoke finally cleared revealing reimitsu's form, his upper body was covered by white bone with claws on each hand and a faceless mask, "**_Remember this one...now die by your own creation_**" reimitsu howled, charging. Mitsuomi blocked reimitsu strikes with his scythe but noticed reimitsu had abandon his weapon, "**fool..he's putting alot stock in it**" roku commented. Mitsuomi lept skyward, swipping his face and donning his mask but as he flew back, saw soifon in reisoi clutches. The moment of distraction gave reimitsu an opening to slam a straight left to mitsuomi's face, shattering his mask and send to the street below with a thud. Reimitsu landed and grabbed mitsuomi by the hair, "**_you were weak to start...looks like the original is nothing compared to the new model_**" he sneered. Reimitsu threw mitsuomi into the wall imbedding him in it, "**_Heh...Bakudo #30...Shitotsusansen_**" he recited. The kido locked mitsuomi in place with is arms wide and around his waist, "**_Whats the matter not winning as easily as you thought_**" reimitsu smirked, appearing in front of mitsuomi. Mitsuomi glared at reimitsu, "I never said it would be easy" he shot, "**_Ha..you wont be winning at all_**" reimitsu shot back, slapping him in the face. Mitsuomi continued to glare, "**_What?!..Get it in your thick skull..You cant win_**" reimitsu hissed, kneeing mitsuomi in the gut and punching in the face. Reimitsu glanced soifon's way, "**_You know...when this dirty business is done..i think my queen and I will enjoy..little bee before we kill her_**" he smirked.

(song playing...Fearless..Brand X)

Mitsuomi's eyes shot open as they flicker in anger, clenching his fists and pulled forward on the kido. Mitsuomi's purple-black reiatsu started to flare and with mighty yell broken the kido, "**_What?!_**" reimitsu stated, shocked. Mitsuomi charged with a weighted right punch to reimitsu's face and then a left, knocking him back and cracking his mask. Mitsuomi landed several punches to reimitsu's chest, then an uppercut tossing him into the air and lastly a spinning kick sending him to the ground with a thud. Mitsuomi landed with deadly serious look, "you crossed the line...Bakudo..#9 Haniwa" he stated, as the kido wrapped around his scythe and pulled it to him. Soifon at the same time broke free of reisoi, "you say..we are weak..But you're Wrong...We have something to protect..For that reason..We Will Not Lose" both said in unison. Soifon charged reisoi but this time reisoi was on the defensive, "her hesitantion is gone" reisoi thought. Reimitsu got to his feet as mitsuomi pointed his scythe at him, "_mitsuomi...i'm gonna give something...you used it once but now you're ready for it...use it well_" zetseui stated, "**hey dont forget me...no way..i'm letting some wannabe kill us**" roku added. Mitsuomi cracked a smirk as his weapon changed into a broadsword halerd, "**_what the hell is that?!_**" reimitsu shouted. Mitsuomi didnt awnser but vanished, "Dragon thunder Clap" he shouted, from above. Reimtsu narrowly dodged the red lightning attack but mitsuomi wasnt done. A clone of mitsuomi appeared behind, grabbing remitsu in a full nelson, "Dragon Maelstrom!" mitsuomi howled. The vortex of wind cuts through reimitsu's armor, throwing him back. Reisoi glances his way and soifon takes the distraction landing a homomaka on reisoi's chest, "i'm your opponent" she stated, dodging reisoi's counter. Reisoi unleashed her shunko but soifon did the same, "i need to end this quick" she thought, charging. Mitsuomi raised his weapon high and started spinning it as purple energy started swirl, "Time to end this Reigai!" he shouted. Reimitsu growled deep in his throat, "**_Like..I'd Let you Hado #88 Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho_**" he howled. The blue electric blast charged like a missile but mitsuomi stayed firm as the blast exploded. Soifon charged as reisoi did the same but it was over in a flash as the blast exploded near them. Reimitsu cackled wildly but stopped when he felt a presence behind but he could turn it was over, "**_Dragon Twister!_**" mitsuomi roared. The purple hurricane blasted reimitsu a quarter mile as reisoi caught him but both were at their end, "goodbye darling" she whispers, turning into a large homomaka and he smirked turning into a soul pill and cracking. The smoke cleared and revealed mitsuomi with his mask on and his gold pupilless eye glowing and soifon appearing next to him. (song ends)

IXIXIX

Mitsuomi dropped to one knee panting as his mask cracked away, "Idiot..you nearly lost" soifon stated, "Well..i'm your idiot." he whispers. Soifon blushes brightly and slapped him in the head, causing him to fall hard to the ground, "geez...i'm injured you know" he whined. Mitsuomi turned on his back, "what dont you just admit..you love me...put the child aside for a minute...you and i fought all the time but as much as i gave you..you gave it back...the night i left..i regretted one thing...Not telling you how i felt" he whispers. Soifon's breath hitched slighty, "you're right...we fought but you did it to tease me or get me mad but yourichi-sama did the same...losing her forced me to grow and be strong but losing you..broke my heart...i didnt want to admit..i cared about a man who infuriated me to no end but always tried to help me" she whispers, sitting on the street. Mitsuomi winces sitting up, "i didnt know you could be so tender and gentle..must be the hormones" he smirked. Soifon promptly punched him in the face but grabbed his collar, "Shut up and Kiss me...jackass" she smirked. Mitsuomi wasted no time planting his lips on hers but were both unaware that jinta, ururu and tessai were watching them. Tessai cleared his throat and soifon jerked then punched mitsuomi in the jaw, "geez..make up your mind..first you kiss me then punch me" he whined. Tessai helped him to his feet and brought him back to urahara's shop and relayed the news of kageroza's defeat. A few days they were able to the soul society and both agreed to tell the head captain to news. Mitsuomi stood next to soifon who explained the situation as it stood, "Head Captain as it stands...i am nearly into the third month of my pregnacy...captain unohana feels that i should take time off till the baby is born especially with the rigors of the onmitsukido...now i would like not to do that but she feels it is best and mitsuomi suggested we go to the living world " she explained. Yamamoto stayed silent for a few minutes before striking mitsuomi with his cane, "A-Ho such behavoir...i trust you are commited to her and this child" he scolded. Mitsuomi nodded rubbing the lump on his forehead, "Captain Fon..i trust you will leave your squad in good hands...and as you able...return each month to update your squad...till you and the child are able to return...Kiriyu you are to return in four months for zanjutsu test with Captain Zaraki...I trust you will have lodgings for the next few months?" he stated. Mitsuomi nodded, "yes sir...i will return today and start getting the place ready and it should be done in a week" he stated. Yamamoto nodded and dismissed them both, "you have a place already?" soifon asked, "yea..it was gonna be my place to stay till i got my call to be captain" mitsuomi replies. The pair arrive at soifon's office to find several of the SWA waiting, "So when were you gonna tell us you were preggers?" rangiku asked. Soifon sighed realizing now in a few hours everyone would know, "I wanted to wait" she stated, "I guess you are the father" nanao stated. Mitsuomi stood slightly offended, "Now now this is a joyous occassion...now what did the head captain say?" isane states. Sofion sits down at her desk, "till the baby is born and is able to travel...we will be in the karakura town...i have report back once a month as i'm able to keep my squad up to date" she explains, when a flicking was heard. The women all glance at mitsuomi, who appeared to have cigarette in his mouth, "A-ho...dont you Dare Light that!" nanao roared. Mitsuomi pulled the cigarette to reveal it was actually a large lolipop, "What...i'm not that dumb" he stated, which prompted soifon to toss a book at him. Mitsuomi ducked the book but not the second, "yes you are..now go to karakura and secure a home for us" soifon ordered. Mitsuoni wanted to retort but left in huff as the others laughed and continued to congratulate soifon.

Soifon stared at the hotel like apartment complex, "how did you afford this?" she asked, "If i told you..it would make you mad" mitsuomi replies. Mitsuomi and soifon enter the building and took the elevator to the ten floor, "i'll get mad..if you dont" she stated. Mitsuomi sighed, "fine...back when kisuke was head of the research and development...he hid some money for me in its database..a little something from my merc days...well when i came back..he hacked in and got out the money...which was enough to pay for this fully furnished two bedroom apartment and utilites for a the next 17 months...i'll get a job to pay for the other stuff" he stated. Soifon wanted to kick him the jaw but realized he thought ahead, "here we are" he stated, opening the door. The apartment was as he said fully furnished, a large sofa with two recliners, a fifty two inch LCD Tv and blue ray player. Mitsuomi continued to give soifon the tour, her room had a dresser and queen size bed, moderate sized closet and was painted her favorite colors. The kitchen was cozy but spacious and bathroom had a large tub and a shower, it also had a balcony overlooking the city. Soifon unpacked her stuff as mitsuomi went shopping for food and such, "well..i'm gonna be here a while..right little one" she whispers, rubbing her stomach. Mitsuomi returned a few hours later with bags of stuff and found soifon sound alseep in her room. Mitsuomi fixed her covers and kissed her forehead, "rest easy..mom to be" he whispers.

IXIXIX

It was officially four and half months into soifon's pregnancy. She wasn't swollen a lot yet but she was showing symptoms of the typical pregnant mother. Soifon was felt heavier and her breasts were swelling. Her hips weren't getting wider but her feet were. Soifon constantly craved the most random things like chocolate covered pizza in the morning, potato chips and ice cream for a snack, dry cereal and juice for lunch, eggplant and yogurt for dinner. Mitsuomi tried to keep up with her demands but couldn't stand to be in the room when she ate the food. The one thing Mitsuomi hadn't expected to occur so soon were her various mood swings. They ranged from sane to possibly out of this world hormones. One moment she was happy the next she was depressed. Sometimes it would catch him off guard how horny she'd get, forcing him some nights to sleep inside his barrier. Soifon wasn't like this around yoruichi and friends. In fact the only time her hormones were really exposed was whenever mitsuomi was around. He brought out the crazy side of her. He would walk in the front door and she'd be fired up and ready to go. It's almost as if Soifon were trying to get revenge on him for knocking her up in the first place. Mitsuomi also thought the baby was probably controlling her from the inside making her wild and crazy as ever. Mitsuomi arrived home after his morning jog and found an angry hornet, "Where have you been..Jackass" soifon hissed, "I was doing my morning..i told you" he stated. Soifon folded her arms, "you didnt tell me...you were lollygagging" she snapped, "No...i did" he pleaded. Soifon threw her hand in the air, "Gruahh..you are so frustrating" she shouted. Mitsuomi locked his door that night and slept once again in his barrier, "**if you piss her off...no one will find your body**" roku quipped, as mitsuomi fell asleep. The next day mitsuomi awoke to the smell of food, getting up and headed to the kitchen to see soifon in an apron cooking and humming a tune. Mitsuomi rubbed his eyes, "good morning my love" she smiled, "um..morning" he replies, sitting down. Soifon places a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him, "i made breakfast and lunch" she stated, "uh..thanks" he stated. Mitsuomi's left eye twitched when soifon started twirling, "mitsubear...i had a wonderful dream" she stated. Mitsuomi mouthed mitsubear, "We had five children and a cat name yourichi shihouin the second..esquire and lived in a cottage" soifon stated. Mitsuomi continued to listen as soifon ramble on about her dream, "**man...the hormones have got her loopy**" roku quipped and mitsuomi silently nodded.

Mitsuomi returned home from work later that night to find Soifon crying, "what wrong...is it the baby?" he asked, concerned. Sofion shook her head and pointed to the tv, "Its terrible...cats are dying!" she exclaimed. Mitsuomi looked at the tv seeing a commerical for abandoned pets, "They're little orphans left...abandoned...forgoten and alone...Who would do such a thing?...They deserve a warm house just like you and I do...We need to help them" she cried. Mitsuomi rolled his eyes but played along, "Well..what should we do?" he questions. Soifon turned to him, "we should adopt them or donate money" she stated and mitsuomi waved his hands, "Hell no...and we cant afford to" he replies. Soifon starts sobbing more, "You're so selfish...you...you CatHater" she cried, hitting him with the remote and running to her room. Mitsuomi knocked on the door, "open up..you're overreacting..it was just a commerical" he stated, "No big Deal...No Big Deal!...You are Heartless!" she shouted. Mitsuomi sighed wearily and left to get some air, "_please bare with this...suzumebachi says_" zetseui comments. Soifon decides to take a nap after crying so much, she awoken by a knocking and got up to see. Soifon opened her door to see nothing but heard mewing, looking down she saw a black kitten with gold eyes. Soifon picked up the kiiten, "aww..you're so cute" she smiled, "her name is Kuro" a voice said. Soifon turned to see mitsuomi with a small bowl of milk, "i got her from a petshop...her mother passed away...so now were the lucky new owners" he stated. Soifon took the bowl and kissed his cheek, "thank you..its a start" she stated, going back in room with kuro. The next night mitsuomi returned home from work to find the lights off, "Bee..you home?" he stated aloud, "I'm in my room" she shouted, in reply. Mitsuomi walked to the room and his left eye twitched, seeing soifon on her bed in revealing lingere and cat ears. Mitsuomi swallowed hard with pink cheeks, "bee..what are you doing?" he asked, "waiting for you stud" she purred, clawing at him. Soifon then reached for some lotion and started oiling and massaging her thighs and breasts, "come here..let me give a massage" she winked. Mitsuomi could feel his jeans getting tighter, "bee..ima go..um..take a shower" he blurted, "hurry back..sexy" she purred. Mitsuomi sprinted to the bathroom, "**go back there and jump her bones...she practical begging for it**" roku shot, "thats what got me in trouble in the first place...besides..she pregnant..its just hormones" he replies. Mitsuomi turns on the water and takes a long cold bath, after getting out he noticed soifon's light was off and breathed a sigh of relief. Mitsuomi gets dressed and climbs into bed but as he gets comfortable, the door opens revealing soifon. Mitsuomi's eyes go wide as she crawls on the bed and on top of him, "you thought you could escape me-nyaa" she purrs. Mitsuomi's cheeks turn red, "we cant...you're preg.." he stated, "you say no but he says yes-nyaa" she states, grabbing his soldier which was at full mast. Mitsuomi started panting as soifon plucked his member, "you're gonna get it" he hissed, throwing her on her back. The sound of them echoed for at least three hours according to neighbors.

IXIXIX

Soifon was on the sofa with kuro on a pillow next to her and a bowl of popcorn in her lap, "bee..i'll be home late tonite..working a double shift" mitsuomi stated, walking up. Soifon glanced back, "where do you work...you never told me?" she asked, "its nearby a little cafe...see ya" he stated, leaving. Soifon sat in silence, "we've been here nearly two month and i still dont know where he works" she thought, "_then follow him_" suzumebachi stated. Soifon decided after a few minutes grabbed her coat, dropped kuro at a neighbor and carefully followed mitsuomi but lost him. Soifon a found cafe about four blocks from their apartment but was shocked by the name, "Cosplay Cafe" she stated, walking inside. The people working were dressed as various anime characters, "Welcome to cosplay cafe...you're just in time for the show" one said, leading her to a table. Soifon looked to the stage as the song super affection from carnival phantasm started playing. The curtain opened and soifon's jaw dropped seeing mitsuomi among the dancers, "_haha..its the same dance from the show_" suzumebachi cackled. Mitsuomi wore white dress shoes and white dress pants with a pink vest with heart shaped buttons, white collar shirt, white dress suit with gloves and red dog collar around his neck with puppy ears. Soifon was in complete shock but started clapping when the song ended, "I had no idea" she thought, "so did you enjoy the show?" a voice asked. Soifon looked up to see mitsuomi, "its was something" she replies, "cool...have you eaten?" he asked, sitting down. Soifon nods slightly, "were you embarassed to tell me?" she asked, "heh...no you never asked..besides its fun working here" he replies. A young person dressed like claude fautus from black butler approached, "hey mitsuomi...the next set starts in twenty..ohh hello who is this?" the person stated. Soifon blushed slighty, "Shani...this is my girlfriend shaolin fon and soon to be mother of our child" mitsuomi smiles. Shani bows to her and leaves but before soifon could said a word she felt a kick, "mitsuomi..i felt a kick" she stated. Mitsuomi arched an eyebrow as she grabbed his hand touched her stomach and sure enough both felt a kick then another, "the baby likes me" he smiles. Soifon tears slightly but mitsuomi wipes her tears away as the share a bonding moment.

The main senkai gate opens as mitsuomi and nearly a six month pregnant soifon exit, "this might be my last time coming before the baby is born" she stated, holding her belly. Unohana and Isane stood waiting for them to arrive, "hello you two...follow me" she stated. The foursome arrived at squad four and soifon took a nap before having her sonagram done, "so how are things?" unohana asked. Mitsuomi sat silent, "good..we're getting along...you were right...we're growing closer" he finally said and unohana smiled. Soifon woke up from her nap and sat on the table while unohana did her exam, "everything looks good..a healthly baby..here look" unohana. Soifon looked at the screen and the first image of her unborn child, "do you wanna know the sex?" unohana asked, "no..we wanna be surprised...speaking of which where is mitsuomi?" soifon stated, wiping several tears. Unohana handed soifon some sonagram pictures, "he's taking his zanjutsu test..with captain zaraki" she states, "i see no telling how long that will take" soifon laughed. Soifon decided to make the trek to squad one training ground but shocked to see every captain except for unohana and isane. Ukitake greeted her and offered her his seat, "is everything ok?" he asked, "yes..everything is going ok..so how have they been at it?" she replies, pointing to mitsuomi and kenpachi trading blows. Shunsui chuckled tipping his hat, "about two hours...its getting serious..old man yama may have to call it...they just might try to kill each other" he stated. Soifon saw the sharklike grin on kenpachi's face but saw an equal one on mitsuomi as the slashed each other, after about thirty more minutes yamamto stopped them. However it took komamura, tetsuzaemon, ikkaku and byakuya to seperate them before they tried to continue. Mitsuomi sat on the ground as soifon approached, "had your fun?" she smirked, "yep...how was the exam?" he replies. Soifon handed him the photo but was shocked to see him start crying and shocked her more when he hugged her stomach. Yamamoto later informed mitsuomi that he decided to forgo his hakuda test and he would be offically recongnized as the squad five captain upon his return with soifon and baby. Soifon said goodbye to everyone and got her squad straight not before beating omeada with a book. Soifon and mitsuomi returned to their home much closer and were looking forward to the day where their child would make their appearance.

To Be Concluded

A/N...CH2 IS DONE...I KNOW I GLOSSED OVER THE FIGHT WTH KENPACHI BUT I GOT ANOTHER WHERE THEY WILL CUT LOOSE..CALLED THE NEW KENPACHI..KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR IT...NEXT CHAPTER IS THE CONCLUSION THE BIRTH AND BABY'S FIRST YEAR..ALSO A BABY SHOWER AT A CERTAIN CAFE...THANK YOU...AND STAY FROSTY..


	3. Chapter 3

A/N...CHAPTER THREE IS HERE..SO ENJOY

DISCLAIMER- I OWN JUST OC'S

* * *

CH3

Soifon sat on the sofa rubbing her now seven and half month belly, she had finally swelled out to look like a normal pregnant mother, "just two months" she thought. Kuro purred as she brushed against soifon's belly, "when does everyone arrive?" mitsuomi asked, leaning on the sofa. Soifon picked up kuro, "about an hour...so what exactly is a baby shower?..lady yoruichi didnt tell me" she asked. Mitsuomi tapped his cheek, "well...its party for the mom..i just hope rangiku knows the concept" he replies, "well..i got a shift..have fun..little bee" he added, kissing her cheek. Mitsuomi head off to work and soifon waddled to the bathroom to get ready but she didnt notice two black cats in the living room. Soifon returned to the living room to find yoruichi playing kuro, "hey...lil bee..you ready for the shower" yoruichi smiled, rubbing kuro's belly. Soifon blushes nodding as the doorbell rings, opening the door she lets in rukia, orihime, rangiku, momo, nanao, kiyone, isane, nemu and unohana. Soifon sits on the sofa opening the various gifts that were brought, "this from me and ichigo" rukia stated. Soifon opened the box to see various baby clothes adorned with cats, "thank you rukia" she smiles. Soifon continued to open presents which were various baby related gifts, "ok...everyone..time for the second part of the baby shower...a trip to special cafe" yoruichi stated. Soifon glanced back to see the smile on her face, "where are we going lady yoruichi?" she asked. Yoruichi had a sly grin, "not far...come on everyone" she stated and the group followed.

IXIXIX

Soifon's right eye twitched when she realized where they were, seeing the sign for the cosplay cafe. Yoruichi had a catlike grin on her face as they walked in and were greeted by a girl dressed like yagyuu jubei from hyakka ryouran samurai girls, "we have a reservation for yoruichi..the two characters for one" she stated. The girl smiled and lead them to the second floor and large room with several comfy chairs and sofas, "have you decided which characters?" she asked. Yoruichi smiled glancing at soifon, "yea..grell sutcliffe and sebastian michealis...ohh dont tell them..its a surprise" she smirked. The girl bowed and closed the double doors, "ok ladies...our servers will be here soon..they will be playing two characters..they will be in character and will act just like them" yoruichi stated, taking a seat. Soifon sat in silence, "i didnt see him on stage...he must be with a customer" she thought but looked up when the door started to open. Soifon's eyes widen as the server walked in dressed exactly like sebastian michealis with a silver platter, "Good Evening..I will be your humble servant tonight...Your wish is mine to fulfill...but first...who will be serving as my master" he stated, coolly. The group of soul reapers were a gasped to see mitsuomi dressed this way, "she is...its her baby shower" yoruichi smirked. Mitsuomi dropped to one knee in front of a blushing soifon, "well...then this is yours" he smiled, revealing an eyepatch on the platter. Soifon sat shocked, "Now...if you reject the faith..you will not see paradise" mitsuomi stated, "um...would i summon you if i did" she replies. Mitsuomi chuckled darkly, "I'll ask again..will you make a contract with me?" he stated. Soifon snatched the eyepatch, "dont be tedious..execute the contract..my servant" she stated. Mtsuomi grinned as he stood, "Yes..My Lady" he stated, walkng to the door but stopped, "After all..I Am one Hell of a butler" he stated, closing the door. Soifon placed the eyepatch over her left eye, "so lil bee..have gotten into it" yoruichi asked, "did he know beforehand...did he tell you...he worked here" soifon asked. Yoruichi shook her head, "no..i followed him...he had no clue" she smirked. Mitsuomi returned with a cart with several trays of prepicked food and with a another person dressed as grell sutcliffe without the red but wearing a white dress. Soifon recognized the person from before dressed then as claude fautus, "mitsuomi you have to do what i say?" she asked and he nodded. Mitsuomi poured her some milk tea, "i would like to hear some music..that is an order" she stated. Mitsuomi bowed, "Yes..My Lady" he states and grabs a violin from the cart they brought, he started playing a soothing yet haunting song. Soifon and the others were captived by the melodey and were mesmerzied when shani joined him singing, "i didnt know he could do that" momo stated. Rukia was awe struck by their dress and mannerism, "amazing..just like the show" she stated, while kiyone and rangiku started on the sake. Nemu sat silent watching the display and nanao was watching with geninue admiration. Isane and unohana were conversing but kept their sight on the performance.

Mitsuomi amd Shani finished their performance amid the clapping of the group, "it _seems soifon was throughly impressed_" zetseui commented. Mitsuomi walked over to soifon, "did you enjoy the show?" he asked, "i did...i didnt know you could do that" soifon replies. Mitsuomi bows with his hand over his heart, "A butler who cant do that much...isnt worth his salt" he stated. Shani tapped mitsuomi on the shoulder, "so how bout our finale with a twist" shani stated and mitsuomi nodded. Mitsuomi clapped his hands to get their attention, "alrite...its time for the finale...please wait a few moments while grell changes" he states. Rangiku wobbles over drapping an arm on mitsuomi, "so..will you fulfill my desire" she asked but before mitsuomi could anwser. Nanao grabbed her and led her away, "enjoying the show..can i get you anything?" mitsuomi asked soifon. Soifon sighed rubbing her belly, "No...so whats the finale?" she asked, "a secret" he smirked. The doors opened as shani returned dressed as grell in his reaper form complete with red hair and red coat, "our finale..is we renact a scene from the show but tonite we do what you ask of us" shani stated. Mitsuomi dropped to one knee in front of soifon again, "what is your order?" he asked but soifon could anwser. Rangiku rushed over, "I wanna..hic..see..hic you and red head..hic...kiss" she uttered and the room when quiet. Mitsuomi glanced rangiku's way, "if that what my master soifon wishes of me...then i must comply" he smirked, glancing back to soifon. Soifon looked bright red as she looked at shani who was almost urging her to do so, "Fine..I order you to kiss..Grell" she stated. Mitsuomi rose to his feet, pulling off his left glove with his teeth, "Yes...My Lady" he smiled, "Grell..I need you help...Please" he added, turning to shani. Shani practicaly skipped over, "Oh...sebby-chan...then when we kiss..can it be with tongue" shani smiled. Mitsuomi cupped shani's cheek amid the gasps of those present, "I'm not sure what you mean" he stated, locking lips with shani. Soifon and the others were wide eyed as shani fell to the ground, "but i can tie cherry stalks with my tongue" mitsuomi smirked, "Oh Yea" shani whispers. The started to clap as mitsuomi shani bowed, "alrite..i will return in a lil bit..thank you shani for another well performed finale" mitsuomi stated. Shani waved to everyone as they took their leave, "mitsuomi wait?" soifon asked, following. Mitsuomi stopped outside the door, "shani..he was ok with...kiss.." she stated but mitsuomi placed a finger on her lips, "shani..is a girl...she's good at playing grell and other feminine male characters..you have nothing to fear..she like girls...also..its true about the cherries" he smirked, kissing her softy. The night came to an end as mitsuomi and soifon watched everyone enter the senkaimon before walking home, "did you have fun tonite?" he aksed. Soifon gave his hand a soft squeeze, "to be honest..i did...this past few months have changed me...i'm gonna be a mother...me..someone who was once called cold" she whispers. Mitsuomi gazes up at the moon, "same here...me..a dad...someone who was once called unreliable" he states.

IXIXIX

Mitsuomi scretched across his bed reading a novel as soifon opened the door and slowly waddled in, "hey...um..i was wondering if you picked a name for the baby...i'm still conflicted" she states, climbing in the bed. Mitsuomi rubs her nine month belly, "I did...if its a boy..Jin...or if its a girl...Juri" he states. Soifon arches an eyebrow, "thoses names sound strong...wait..i've heard them before" she stated. Mitsuomi looks up, "Its...um from TekkenXStreetfighter" he states and soifon smacks him but realizes they can work. Mitsuomi closes his book, "you should be almost to your due date right" he asked. Soifon took a deep breath, "yea..urahara said when i go into labor..go to the kurosaki clinic...lady yoruichi even agreed to come along" she states, getting more comfortable. After a few minutes soifon fell alseep and mitsuomi placed a blanket on her and headed to the balcony. Soifon wakes to sharp pains in her stomach and as she sits up, notices the bed in wet and her dress as well, "the baby is coming..good thing..i'm not in a gigai" she thought, "Mitsuomi!" she shouted. Soifon struggled to her feet and walked to the living room but saw no one. However the balcony door was slightly open. Soifon threw open the door but saw mitsuomi hanging off the railing, "mitsuomi..my water broke" she hissed. Mitsuomi snorted slightly as he leaned up with a cigarette in his mouth, "huh...i'll get clean it up...watch the glass" he states. Soifon punched him in the jaw causing to fall from the balcony, "No..You Ninny..The Baby is Coming!" she shouted. Mitsuomi gasped as he fell, "Iyaaaa..." he shouted, leaping back up. Soifon groaned in pain, "its close..only a few minutes..we need to go" she snapped. Mitsuomi picked her up bridal style and leap down from building to building, "Hang on Lin" he assured. Mitsuomi arrived at the kurosaki just as ichigo came outside, "ichigo..where's your dad..soifon went into labor" he panted, as soifon yanked on his hair. Ichigo quickly ushered them inside and the twins placed soifon on a gurney and into the operating room.

Mitsuomi paced the hall as he heard soifon's scream, "When i have this baby..I will Kill You..Mitsuomi" she shouted. Mitsuomi shivered but continued to pace, "seems..she wont rest till you're dead...i thought you made progess" a voice asked. Mitsuomi looked to see yoruichi and kisuke, "how is she?" yoruichi asked, concerned. Mitsuomi sat down with a heavy sigh, "she went in about an three hours ago...isshin said she's nearly fully dialated" he stated. Yoruichi sat down next to him and rubbed his shoulder as soifon lets a louder scream, "Get this Kid Out...Mitsuomi...I will castrate you" soifon howled. Kisuke opened his fan with a snicker but yoruichi smacked him. Another scream was heard but it was shrill and small like baby cry. Mitsuomi quickly got to his feet and rushed into the room, "easy...let us clean the baby" isshin says, smiling. Mitsuomi walks to the bed where soifon is resting, "is the baby ok" she asked, wearily. Mitsuomi caressed her sweaty forehead as he sat down, "your daughter is fine" isshin chirped, holdig a pink bundle. Mitsuomi and soifon's eyes widen softly and hers teared up as isshin carefully placed the bundle in soifon's arms. Soifon removed the baby's little pink cap to reveal a tuft of black hair, "Isshin..did she open her eyes yet" mitsuomi asked. Isshin shook his head, "nope..she cried a few miutes..then fell asleep...i got the birth certificare..whats her name" he stated. Mitsuomi looked at soifon as she cracks a weak smirk, "Her is name is Juri Fon Kiriyu" soifon states. Mitsuomi wipes away several tears, "Here hold our little girl..." soifon states and mitsuomi moved closer. Soifon placed juri in his arms, "careful watch her head..now let me get some sleep" she stated and mitsuomi nodded. Mitsuomi pushed open the door and saw the number people in the hall had increased, "Everyone...Juri...Juri...Everyone" he smiled. Yoruichi started to cry as mitsuomi placed juri in her arms, "shes so beautiful...i cant believe it" she cried. Rukia and Ichigo were next to hold juri, "its so amazing...captain fon and kiriyu created this" she stated and ichigo nodded. Mitsuomi finally returned to the room as soifon woke up from her nap, "everyone was so happy to meet her" he stated, placing juri in soifon's arms. Juri scrunched her face for a moment to let a cute yawn and opened her eyes to reveal they were steel blue, "she has your eyes" soifon smiled. Juri stared up at them with curiousity but gave a wide smile, "she so cute" mitsuomi whispers and they share a wonderful moment.

IXIXIX

Mitsuomi's eyes shoot open as the sound of crying fill the air as he sit up in bed. It has been four months since juri's birth and many sleepless nights. Soifon groans as she turns over, "i got it" mitsuomi whispers and soifon grunts. Mitsuomi scratches his head as he walks to the crip and finds juri kicking her legs, "diaper or just bored" he states but juri only babbles. Mitsuomi lifts her to find a full diaper, "diaper...alrite bee" he yawns. Mitsuomi places juri on the changing table and undoes the buttons on her pjs. Juri gurgles and coos as mitsuomi takes off her diaper and tosses it the trash. Mitsuomi grabs the wipes to clean her then the poweder and fresh diaper. Mitsuomi then places a new pair of pink pjs on juri and takes her into the living room. Mitsuomi walks out onto the balcony with juri, "look bee..the moon...its a cool night but still comfortabe" he whispers. Juri smiles and coos tapping his shoulder as he walks back inside and lays on the sofa. Mitsuomi covers them with a blanket and juri rests on his chest, "hush..little one...shh..dont cry...papa gonna fly you to the moon...we'll dance among the stars and see spring on jupiter and mars...in other words hold our hand...in other words..darling kiss us...fill our heart with song and let us sing forever more..you are all we long for...all we worship and adore...in others words...please be true...we love you" he sings. Mitsuomi continues to hum till they fall asleep on the sofa. Soifon awakes to the sun on her face and empty spot in bed, getting up she walks to the living to see the cutess sight. Mitsuomi lays with his arm around juri as she gurgles and babbles on his chest, "good morning..bee...playing you ninny daddy..huh?" soifon coos. Juri smiles and rocks on chest trying to talk, "you're gonna wake him" soifon smiles, picking up a small rattle. Soifon hands juri the toy and she babbles shaking it and cooing. Soifon flicks mitsuomi's forehead and his eyes slowly open, "your daughter has being playing on you" she smirks. Mitsuomi smiles as he leans to kiss juri and she plays with his mouth, "morning...here take her...got drain the lizard" he states. Juri squeals and coos in soifon's arms, " listen..bee..dont tell daddy but...i really love him" soifon whispers and juri babbles.

Another three months go by as mitsuomi, soifon and juri slowly prepare to return to the soul society and their some what noraml lives as captains. Soifon returns home from her daily workout to get back into shape, to find mitsuomi on the floor with a popscile and yoruichi watching. Juri lays flat on the carpet looking around, "What are you two doing to her" soifon asks. Mitsuomi looks with a smirk, "i'm bribing her into crawling" he smiles and turns back to, "come on sweetie...you know you want it...come on..." he coos. Yoruichi stands up with kuro in her arms, "she's been trying for it four the last few minutes" she stated. Juri pats the floor and starts trying to pull herself forward and soifon's heart melts seeing her daughter crawling for the first time. The days go by and juri becomes a crawling machine and her next hurdle would be walking but it still a ways away. Soifon looked through the empty apratment as mitsuomi got dress to return to the seireitei, "we've come so far...and in few months..we'll be married" she thought. Mitsuomi walked into the living romm with their now 11 month old daughter in a blue dress with kittens on it, "ready yo go?" soifon asked. Mitsuomi looked around, "well almost..juri..has got something for ya" he smirked. Mitsuomi slowly let Juri down, "ok...bee..show..mommy" he whispers. Juri wobbly stands as mitsuomi fixes her dress and slowly starts walking towards soifon. Soifon started to tear up, "she been trying and today she gets and shes got one more" mitsuomi grins. Soifon picks Juri up, "Ma..ma...ma..ma" juri speaks and soifon nealry hit the rood in joy. Soifon quickly embraces mitsuomi, "this is like some fairytale" she mumbles and mitsuomi kisses her forehead, "wanna know how it ends. Soifon gazes into his eyes, "How..nitwit" she smirks. Mitsuomi smiles wide, "with us married..with five kids..and a cat named..Yoruichi Shihouin the second esqiure" he crows and soifon with juri only laugh.

THE END

A/N...HOPE YOU ENJOYED...THANKS FOR READING


End file.
